Playing Cupid
by StrawberryBattleAxe
Summary: When four friends get sucked into the world of Hetalia, they play cupid for the four major pairs in this story, and find ways of wooing the ones they want. Or do they woo them? Read and find out, suggestions are greatly welcomed. RusAme, FrUk, GerIta, and PruCan. K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I got this idea from Tumblr, and I'm just rollin' with it. It's also my first fic so I hope y'all enjoy. 3~**

Aurora sat around her house waiting for her friends to arrive. She walked throughout her living room and kitchen preparing for her all nighter. She set a large bowl of popcorn and chocolate on the coffee table as she heard a knock on her door. Knowing it was her friends, she smiled and skipped over to the door happily.

"Hello peasants, bask in the glory of my home." She laughed playfully as she led them to her couch.

"Yes, it is truly amazing when it's not covered in trash and dirty laundry." Her friend, Alice, said sarcastically in her slight British accent. Alice wore her shoulder length blonde hair down with her favorite black t-shirt that had the ace of hearts on the front and a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a small white rabbit on the back pocket.

"Excuse me, but it's always amazing. Just like me." Aurora smiled and stuck her tongue out to show her piercing as she jumped over the couch and landed on a cushion. Aurora's wet hair draped over her shoulder as she took it out of the towel it was stuck in. Her hair reached her lower back when wet, but it still held her infamous curls. Her bare legs felt the cold but velvet touch of her couch.

"I don't see how you could have a lot of laundry, you literally were the same shirt for weeks." Aurora's second friend, Angel, said quietly. Angel's long wavy blonde hair was the longest of all. It came down past the girls thighs, almost reaching the knees. She wore her usual white hoodie with silver wings on the back and her white skinny jeans with matching white converse.

This was true. Aurora didn't really change her shirt and while at home she put on only one to two pants, and if it wasn't pants, it was her one pair of favorite light blue shorts. She did change her bra and underwear religiously though. Right now she was wearing her oversized ICP shirt that had the words 'THE GREAT MILENKO' across the back and the picture of the face on the front and her favorite shorts.

"I do have laundry. It's just not much." She looked at her phone as if she had anything worth looking at it for.

"Whatever, what are we watching?" Aurora's third and final friend, Nikki, said in a bored tone. She had shoulder length straight black hair with royal blue highlights. She was, as some would put it, the goth of the group, but she's funny as fuck with when she says shit with her monotone voice.

"Do you even have to ask?" Aurora smirked while picking up the remote with her perfect manicured hand and pressed play. The hetalia into played throughout the house. A few minutes passed by and that's when the shipping started.

"Russia is one of my favorites, but I don't know who to pair him with. Maybe China because they're pretty close." Angel's small voice came over the TV. Aurora gasped in horror.

"How dare you say that in this house. Russia being paired with someone who isn't America is the equivalent of committing a crime. Everyone knows that!" Aurora looked at her friend as if she just defiled the laws of nature. Angel lifted her hands in surrender and chuckled at Aurora.

"Whatever. FrUK is the best anyway." Nikki spoke up. Alice slowly turned to her in disgust _and_ horror this time.

"How could you pair such a sweet gentleman with that frog!? Have you lost your wits!?" Alice's accent coming out much stronger.

"Dude, chill." Aurora laughed while putting her arm around Alice. "What's your OTP?"

"GerIta, of course. It's basically written throughout this whole thing, you have to be a complete wanker to not notice." Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"Angel. How about you? Got any OTPs?" Aurora wiggled her eyebrows to Angel who blushed in response.

"I think PruCan is it. I've never found a pair more meant to be. They're so cute!" Angel smiled sweetly.

"That's nice, but girls, on a more serious note, who would you date?" They looked towards Aurora and began thinking. "Ok, I'll go first. If I had to pick one it would probably be Belarus." She smiled.

"Of course." Nikki said in her monotone voice. "You always have a thing for Russians."

"Why would you pick her? She's the most psychotic of them all. She always has a knife on her. Why do you go after the dangerous ones?" Alice looked at Aurora with her why-are-you-like-this face.

"Goddamn Alice, calm your fucking tits, hun!... I don't know. I guess I just live for danger. Anyway, come on guys. Who do you pick?" Aurora smiled eagerly waiting for friends response.

"Um, well, if I had to pick one, I'd pick Romano. He's just fierce and outspoken, something I'm not. And I like that about him." Angel cuddles her small care bear, which happens to be Friendship Bear, close to her.

"He's the kinda guy that gives everyone the 200%-done-with-your-shit look all the time. And I respect him for that." Nikki said. Aurora laughed at how casual Nikki says things.

"You sure about him? The readers might want some Spamano." Aurora gave a small smile.

"Well, the readers can suck ass." Nikki gave the fuck-off look.

"Nikki!" Aurora bursts into a laughing fit that almost landed her onto the ground. "Oh my lawd! Ok...I think I'm done. So, Nikki, got anybody." Aurora smiled her regular smile. She never really did smile all the way because of the side effect of where she came from.

"Well, I don't know. I don't want someone who's like me, cause that'll just be to boring. And I don't want someone who's happy-go-lucky, cause that'll just be annoying as fuck." Nikki said with her ever loving emotionless expression.

"Well, I hope you pick a girl because I don't wanna be the only one going after some good pussy. Alright, we'll come back to you. Alice?" Aurora grinned called upon her second-in-command as Angel chuckled quietly to herself and Nikki broke her emotionless face to struggle a smile, trying to force itself on her face.

"I want Australia. He's so untamed, also that accent makes me want to melt." Alice crossed her arms in confidence.

"Ooh, so ever so organized and precise Alice wants a hot and wild man. Sure you can handle it?" Aurora smirked cockily.

"I am absolutely sure I can handle such things! Now shut up and watch the bloody show." Alice barked out with a ferocious blush. Aurora snickered quietly but complied with Alice's request nonetheless.

"Y'all wanna sleep in here, I can git some pillows n' blankets." Aurora yawned, her southern accent coming out.

"Sure." Alice yawned back. Angel was already asleep, curled up on an equally asleep Nikki. Aurora came back with her fluffy pillows and blankets and tossed them on the others. "Wow, thanks. I love getting smacked in the face with a good blanket." Alice said in her never ending sarcasm.

"You're welcome, and I know you do. Otherwise, I wouldn't do it like I do." Aurora smirked back as she settled down on her recliner and spread the blanket over her. She reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

When they all slept and only soft snoring could be heard, a bright static light illuminated the living room as well as a growing noise. The noise became a mix of faint chatter and a gyro sound, but neither woke the sleeping girls.

Soon a enormous light engulfed the girls and quickly disappeared along with them, only leaving burn marks from where they originally were.

 **I hope y'all liked my first chapter. Don't forget to review. I can take some suggestions if some of you would like. See ya. 3~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank AquaEclipse and .Girl for reviewing and all people who decided to read my story. 3~**

The dark figure chanted the spell and smiled devilishly.

"They'll be arriving any minute." The glowing blue eyes held their own grin at the man's companions.

"Si, but in the other world idiota! We'll have to get them from the others." Another man with blood orange eyes barked out harshly as he fiddled with a pair of sunglasses

"At least we'll have a chance to get them. We've been watching them see our other selves for years, it's our turn to take the spotlight." The bright crimson eyes of the woman glowed hatefully at the mere thought of them. The forth man said nothing, but he grunted in agreement. His stone blue eyes were ever so observant.

"Calm down. We all know the old saying, 'patients is a virtue.' Right, mates?" The first man said in his heavily accented voice. "We have to have a strategy first. We can't just go in there irrationally." The others glares let up a bit as they all nodded. "So, anyone got any ideas?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world meeting was just like any other. America screaming about being the hero, Russia scaring others by his mere presence, England glaring, France molesting, Canada being invisible, Prussia being awesome, Germany trying to control the situation, and Italy being Italy.

"I am the best because the hero is always the best!" America smiled as he stuffed a burger in his face.

"You wish you were the best, Amerika." Russia looked at America with a slight amused smile. _Russia._ America thought sourly. _It's always him._ England saw the furious glare from his former colony.

"It's quite alright old chap, just don't pay any mind to the wanker." England whispered to America, not wanting the bigger and more intimidating nation to here.

"Oui, do not give into your desires dear America." France said in a singing voice. England suddenly whipped around and yelled at the perverted nation.

"You bloody frog! You better shut your mouth, you wanker or so help me- wait. What on earth are you doing, you git!" France started groping the Brits thigh. England death glared at France and smacked him while preceding to yell. Canada sighed.

"I wonder if they'll ever see me." Canada looked up to see a small bird fly near him. It was small and yellow and made a cute little peep as it sat in front of him. He eyed it curiously but pet it nonetheless. He smiled as he deemed it safe. He slowed his movements as he felt eyes on him. _Impossible._ He thought. _No one can see me._ He thanked being invisible this one time because pets weren't allowed in the meeting room, but he always had his Kuma.

"That's it!" The bird flew as Germany banged his hands on the table, earning everyone's attention. "Ve are in a meeting! Not a play area! Be serious for once!"

"Quite right. My brother is here today and you especially," England pointed at France accusingly. "Are embarrassing me in front of him." England gestured to the large red head to his side, who looked amused by everything that was happening.

"You were the one fighting, idiota. Don't blame this on us, you stupid tea bastard." Romano barked out as he sat beside his twin.

"Yea, it's not our faults if ya fight in front of the Scot." Australia laughed as his pet Koala hung on his back. A booming laughed could be heard throughout the room.

"Its alright. I didn't even want to come, but this lil bugger made me, didn't ye?" Scotland ruffled England's hair, knowing the little blonde hated it. Belarus opened her mouth to say something about not understanding what he said, but it died in her throat as a dark whirling cloud slowly materialized right above the table. She stared in disbelief and looked around to see if anyone else has noticed. _No one._ She thought in surprise. _Absolutely no one else is seeing this?!_ She turned to her brother and pulled his sleeve.

"Not now, I'm busy." He said looking straight ahead. She knows her brother is infatuated with the stupid American, but he's just to damn stubborn. So, it's been a while since she has gone on her scaring spree. She pulled his sleeve harder this time. Russia sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Natalia." He whispered harshly. She pointed up wards in the direction of the circling cloud. He looked to see where his sister was pointing and his eyes widened. "Oh. **Oh.** I don't think that is good."

"Should we tell someone, brother?" She looked up at him. He furrowed his brows in thought.

"I don't know. Who should we tell?" It was her turn to furrow her brows. Suddenly her eyes lit up at her idea. She jumped on the table, earning a few weird looks.

"Look!" She yelled and pointed to the cloud again in front of everyone. Everyone gasped as the cloud visibly gained in size. A loud rumble and a strange sound that closely resembled faint screams came from the cloud. Belarus felt like something was going to come shooting out of it so she got of the table and stood next to her brother and sister. Soon four people came out of it and landed in a large heap on top of the table. Everyone stared flabbergasted at the four bodies. One started to move and groan in pain.

"God fucking damn it. That hurt like a bitch." The curly brown haired sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"We disappear and arrive to god knows where and THAT'S the first thing you say?" The British accent rang through the room as she sat up and looked at her friend in anger.

"Whoa, Alice, sweetie, darlin', pumpkin pie. Ya need to calm your tits, ok? Fightin' ain't gonna solve anythin'." The first one looked around and her eyes went wide. She gulped. Alice gave one last glare to Aurora and looked around. She gave a shaky breath as she saw all the faces of the show she loved look back at her.

"A-Aurora. Where are we?" Alice whispered, unaware of the other two stirring.

"Why ask me? Does it look like I know?"

"What the fuck are you two arguing about now?" Nikki's voice echoed. Aurora and Alice looked back to see Nikki laying on top of Angel, who looked like she was having a hard time breathing.

"Nothin, now how 'bout we get outta here before they do somethin'." Aurora secretly gesturing towards the surrounding people.

"Oh shit." Nikki said quietly, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Lets run for it they seem to shocked to do anything." Angel perked up, still holding her beloved care bear. The four girls nodded and looked around again. They saw that the figures were deathly still, so they decided to make a break for it. Luckily the door was open, but once they reached for it, it slammed shut. Their eyes traveled up to meet Scotland standing tall in his blue uniform with white stripes. Aurora saw Angel hide behind Nikki and Alice hide behind her. She took a deep breath to gather her courage.

"Listen here ya red head! We're gonna get through that damn door there and you're gonna get outta the damn way!" Aurora boldly made the attempt to push him out the way but no prevail.

"Just calm down, lassy. I ain't gonna hurt ye." Scotland grabbed Aurora and looked at the others with a look that she didn't see because she was too busy still fighting, but they started walking back to the table. America was the first to snap out of it.

"Whoa." He breathed out. "This is like total freaky shit, cool, but freaky." He looked at the four girls in astonishment. He started grinning with glee. "Where you girls from?" Auroras struggling stopped as she was put beside her friends.

"We're from the real world. I don't know how we ended up here." Alice spoke up.

"What do ya mean 'the real world'?" America leaned down to face the girls straight on. Nikki sighed and stepped up, hopefully her words would make someone understand.

"We come from a parallel universe, some would say the 'real world' but it's merely just another plane of existence that happens to be 3 dimensional." Nikki's monotone voice echoed throughout the quiet room. America raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"…Well damn. Ok, what are your names?" He asked.

"Hold up! How the hell are ya so calm right now?" Aurora said, her southern accent not letting up due to all the panic in her.

"Ooh, a southern gal. Well, to answer your question, I don't even know why. Now, your names?" Aurora crossed her arms, dissatisfied with the answer she got.

"Names Aurora. The one next ta me is Alice," She pointed to her. "She's British." Aurora whispered to him. "The one with tha bear is Angel, and tha one in all black is Nikki." She said with a small smile.

He looked at each individually. Aurora was all southern from what he could gather from her voice, but her clothes said different. She was a bit underdressed more than the rest of them. Alice was definitely British. The voice, hair, and a slight bit of the eyebrows screamed British, but she had ocean blue eyes. Angel reminded him of his brother, Canada, except of lavender eyes, she had baby blue. _She has a bear with her, just like Mattie._ He smiled. Nikki was the real different one. Practically dressed in black from head to toe. He still smiled, knowing that just because someone is dressed different means nothing. The royal blue streaks in her hair help define her and what her personal wants are.

"Well….Looks like we have new people." America announced. The girls looked around and saw that some of the nation's were still to shocked to move yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About half an hour of sitting awkwardly and eyeing the nation's who were eyeing them. They started whispering to each other.

"Oh my god, guys look." Aurora pointed at the large Russian who was, to put it nicely, eyeing the American suggestively. She squealed quietly.

"Oh my, that look. Is it?" Alice whispered back.

"Yes it is. Hallelujah! Thank ya Jesus!" She said a little to loudly, earning a few off put looks. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that she looked up and say America looking at her quizzically. She laughed nervously. "Just, ya know, thankin Jesus for this beautiful day."

"Um, okay. Anyway, back to my awesome robot idea!" America continued rambling.

"Maybe we should just text each other." Angel suggested.

"Awesome, let's go in the group chat." Aurora smiled.

 **YeeHaw:** _ **Y'all see Ivan practically eye fucking Alfred or was that me?**_

 **White Rabbit:** _ **Yes we all saw, but right now I'm more interested in Feliciano and Ludwig.**_

 **YeeHaw:** _ **Who cares, for all we know Ludwig could be the one taking it up the ass. That would be a sight to see.**_

 **GothGurl:** _ **You both are stupid, Francis and Arthur practically have their hands all over each other every day.**_

 **Holy:** _ **Can you guys not fight and if we're having our opinions, we all know that Matthew and Gilbert are the sweetest couple.**_

 **YeeHaw:** _ **Sweetest my ass, have you seen Gilbert's ego?**_

 **White Rabbit:** _ **Have you seen your pairings ego?**_

 **YeeHaw:** _ **Yea, but they're superpowers. They have a excuse.**_

 **GothGurl:** _ **True.**_

 **White Rabbit:** _ **NIKKI! Are you agreeing with AURORA!?**_

 **GothGurl:** _ **uh, ya.**_

 **Holy:** _ **Hey guys, do you think they're couples already or what?**_

 **YeeHaw:** _ **gurl, what u mean?**_

 **Holy:** _ **Do you think they're already together?**_

 **YeeHaw:** _ **Hmmmmm… I'll ask.**_

Aurora put her phone in her pocket as she looked around, trying to fine one that won't yell if she has asked the dangerous question. Her eyes landed on Belarus. She blushed nervously at the fact she was about to actually talk to her. She quietly moved up to the young nation who was at least a good five inches more than Aurora. Hey, don't judge cuz shes short.

"Um, hey." Belarus heard the faint voice behind her. She turned to look at the shorter female, who she learned is called Aurora. Her indigo eyes observing her. Belarus made a low 'hm' sound. "I have a question and I can't have others hear it." Belarus raised her brow in suspension.

"And why is that?" She asked in her strong voice.

"Well its because it's abo-" Aurora was cut off by Germany's booming voice.

"That's it for this meeting, the next one takes place in Moscow next month." Everyone started getting up and walking away. Aurora forgot what her question was as a new panic set in her.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Aurora caught the attention of a few, including the Russian.

"You have no place to stay right now, da?" Aurora looked down and nodded her head. "Then you stay with me of course." He gushed happily. Aurora smiled happily as she was now going to go home with her two favorite characters.

"Yay!" She ran up to Russia and hugged him. His eyes widened at the little girl as he reluctantly patted her back. She took out her phone and began texting her friends.

 **YeeHaw:** _ **I'm leaving with Ivan and Natalia, BYE! :D**_

She left without looking back. Maybe she can find out if Russia and America are together and if they're not, then it's up to her to make it happen. Also bonus, she gets to be with Belarus and hopefully woos her successfully. She smiled. _Oh yea, this is gonna be fun._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alice looked at Aurora walk way with that damned smile on her face. "What is that stupid git thinking? America won't be happy if he hears about this!"

"If I hear about what?" The voice came from behind the girls. They all whipped around to face America with his signature hero smile. "Hey, weren't there four of ya?"

"Uh. No. What makes you say that?" Nikki made a frail attempt to lie.

"Uh uh, no way. There was four of you." He tried to think of her name again. "Aurora. Where is Aurora?"

"Uhh." The girls looked back and forth at each other. Angel started getting red faced.

"She went with Russia!" Angel blurted out.

"Nice going, Angel." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Tattle!" Alice said

"I'm sorry, but he was going to find out anyway!" Angel hid behind her bear.

"Hold on, wait. So you all are saying that she left with Russia?" America said blankly. They nodded slightly. He took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Mostly to get into Belarus's dress." Nikki said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, why don't we just head out. I'm beat, and it's been a long and stressful time. I just want to go to sleep." Alice stepped in front of America and began dragging him by his arm to the front door with the other two girls in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm." Australia hummed thoughtfully as he watched the blonde pull America out the door. She intrigued him. The Koala pawed at his hair.

"Come on, Sydney. We gotta get outta here." He walked out into the hallway at a slow pace.

 _Why does she interest me? She resembles Arthur a lot. But with her own twist. I don't know what it is, but I want it._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Romano continued to eye the girl in all white. She held the bear tightly to her chest the whole time. He wondered why the girl wasn't getting most of the attention. She was literally an angel, despite the fact that was her actual name.

"Ve~ Fratello, your out of it again. What's got you so spacey today?" His annoying twin poked his face.

"Stop touching me you idiota! Just go back to what you were doing and quit bothering me." He crossed his arms and glared at nothing. _I wonder if she's as innocent as an angel._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Scotland sat and smoked his cigarette, waiting for England to finish a rant about god knows what. But his mind couldn't focus. He kept thinking about that Nikki girl. She caught his eye in an instant with her hair. He's never seen that before. And her eyes, oh god, those eyes. The mix of grey and blue was just beautiful, it reminds him of a wolf in snow. What put him off was the name. Not many people who are dark and mysterious like her have a name like Nikki, but he'll take it. _Darling Nikki._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Sorry it took me so long, I was supposed to upload earlier but I've been swamped by school. Also, I did left out Belarus at the end because Aurora did go back to Russia with both of them, but there is definitely gonna be some sparks along with the girls trying to make the pairs. They also team up with some other nations to get them together. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS, I NEED THEM! 3~**


End file.
